


The End of The Cliff || Yandere Sim Boys x Female Reader

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Drug Abuse, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Medical Kink, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Shower Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Voice Kink, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Ok, it is what it says. I had a to put another fandom up to replace the one I took down...anyway Request are allowed but updates can be slow. (Wasted my whole summer lololol and I absolutely hate school so updates might be faster idk)Anyway, I write x Female Reader and I CAN write Gender Neutral Reader. I’m just not good at male reader so please don’t ask.. anyway like I said, Request are open but if none are put up I’ll gladly write some that’s already in my head.





	The End of The Cliff || Yandere Sim Boys x Female Reader

So since it’s almost four in the mourning I’ll be making this quick and then coming back later to fix it. Let’s just go ahead and get this posted. 

Sorry for any grammatical errors, I’m in one hell of a rush to sit my phone done, watch some porn, and then fall asleep with my hand in my panties- 

— 

1\. No male reader or “x small/short reader”. I would love to write male reader but you know..the gods made me a female and even though I’m a tomboy I’m just not good at writing them. Getting me to write x male reader is like getting a gay guy to fuck a girl..it just doesn’t work out. 

Sorry not sorry. 

About the short reader thing tho, height requests REALLY annoy me (basically cause I’m tall-5’7, and I’m jealous of short people.) 

2\. Don’t be greedy it’s ok to ask for two or three requests at a time but an more and I might just ignore you. If I don’t ignore you and choose to do your requests I’ll purposefully take forever to post them. So just be patient and nice and we can all have fun. 

3\. No hate, I feel irritated that I have to state this but for some reason we still have idiots that shit on yandere acting as if we don’t know how they work, or Mido being a teacher makes it illegal for him to date a student, or even child readers. I know what’s legal and not legal and I like writing illegal shit, @ me if you want but there ARE tags of NONCON AND UNDERAGE for a reason. 

So in the end if you have a problem you’ll be the one who seems to be be able to read. Just find another book to read if you’re one of those types of sensitive bitches. 

4\. Now not every request have to be dark and gloomy (I refuse to write a naive reader, that troupe is also annoying as hell) some requests can actually be healthy, relationship wise so if you want a regular smutty or fluffy Request just say so. 

5\. Underage readers, the lowest I will go will be 11 or 12 years old considering personally that’s close to the time when I stopped getting molested so I’m cool with it. If you’re not just leave. 

6\. If there is a male character/genderbent-to-be-male character that I haven’t listed but you want just tell me their name so I can look them up if I need to. 

7\. No idiotic or triggering questions in the comments about me or any other people. Some I am ok with answering but ones I am not ok with will result in a smartass reply from me and/or your comment being deleted. You can ask about my past considering none of you know me. However, I’m still obligated to not answer things, I’m an open book just with many different series. 

Haha..

8\. Have fun or whatever. I don’t care, I do this for you guys so I hope we have a good time here. 

Xoxo.

-A 


End file.
